


GA: Lvl 6 Persuatech ==> Rose Dont Be Vicious

by usernameExample



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acidic Colors, Blood, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Misgendering, The Homestuck Epilogues, Violence, classpects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernameExample/pseuds/usernameExample
Summary: Kanaya is on her wife rescue mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since Homestuck is on hiatus again, it's time for lunatic fandom to fantasize what comes next. Here lies one of the conjectures.

however deployment of the cruxtruder was shamelessly interrupted by a group of people prince was confident of leaving behind. they are now aware of his villain status and show no signs of stepping back. they understand it shall be the last battle in this universe, triumphal or not. but surely the victory will not become an easy achievement for any side of encounter.

Oh fuck, NO!!!

Wait, that was lame. I should've prepared much more dramatic yell for this occasion. But this one will do, I guess?

but he did not actually shout that, did he.

Take a wild guess, Sherlock. Speaking of obvious, do you think I wasn't prepared for them? Two Ultimate Gods, check. Army of robots, check. Support of locals? Not that strong of a help, but still check. Oh man, and I'm two steps away from deploying a sprite with retcon powers that game itself will turn into my personal servant. It doesn't take a genius to calculate that a battle is in my favor. Especially with such a weak presence of you. Still hampered by containing yourself in both realities simultaneously? A loser's strategy.

you should not be so assertive in your predictions. two participants of this fight are already separated from you.

How the fuck did you make them do that? Whom did you manage to brainwash, Sawtooth 2.4 and Sawtooth 3.2? They weren't programmed as clearly as I prefer, but boys shouldn't be _that_ vulnerable.

neither of them, nor i was the initiator. have a glance yourself.

Ugh, those two. At least one of them belongs to the "good" guys. Rose will make short work of her.

ROSEBOT: Why are you betraying me, Kanaya?  
KANAYA: Betraying You  
KANAYA: Rose I Am Saving You Goddamit!  
KANAYA: Why Have You Fallen Under His Control So Easily?  
KANAYA: Dont You Realize That He Prevents You From Being Yourself Just For The Sake Of Humility!  
KANAYA: You Are Being His Puppet Can You Simply Grasp It  
ROSEBOT: Don't be silly, I'm nobody's tool. What amuses me the most in my life is that you think I don't belong to myself.  
ROSEBOT: As an Ultimate Being, I have my every eye open. I have memories and experiences of every Rose in the paradox space. How powerful do you think Dirk is, to corrupt versions of myself where he never even existed?  
ROSEBOT: No, the one who needs to grasp the situation is you, Kanaya. You are being too hysterical to understand the importance of our mission.

Of course she is. Shit, can you imagine that alien not being a hysterical dame her whole life? Every time something unpredicted happens she just freaks out like her mental breakdown is going to be rated by four judges from 1 to 10. A chick she friendzoned kisses someone? An incel pops her fetishized spiked ball? Some clown bathes her adopted son? Here goes instant drama, you better hide! I wonder how much more of those hilarious stories you haven't told me during the journey. They are fucking gold, I'll tell you that.

On the second thought, though... I get it, they can all turn pretty boring quickly enough. I mean, her another spectacle I observed once was so histrionic I almost yawned. Can't imagine a being that wouldn't comment her behavior as sardonically as I did myself. They probably would have an incredibly boring life, it's all I can think of.

ROSEBOT: I've spent lives which showed me your happiness. I've experienced moments when you were lonesome, lighthearted, angry, or goofy. But here, in a timeline this important, I only want you to be safe.  
ROSEBOT: Use this opportunity. Turn your back and leave, feeling free to start realizing your own Ultimate Self.  
ROSEBOT: You'll experience many things once you do that. But most importantly for you right now, you will get to know how euphoric a neverending life with your wife would be.  
ROSEBOT: That would greatly help with a jealousy you probably feel while facing me here.

I see you are trying a diplomatic approach. One of the slowest ways of achieving our goals, and right now? When your own father is in danger, tsk-tsk. I know, it can be one of the most amusing ways of dealing with conflicts, but it's not perfect for the current situation. Don't let her use more time than you give. You see a dead end in your conversation – you shoot, understood? Meanwhile I'll do what I can to outlast this peasant horde solo.

KANAYA: I Dont Even Know Where To Begin!  
KANAYA: I Am Not Jealous You Fucking Machine I Need Rose To Be Free From Her Slavers Cage!  
KANAYA: And What Makes You Think That I Agree With Your Great Plans Of Keeping Me Secured?  
KANAYA: What If I Want To Live A Happy Life Instead Of A Safe One!  
KANAYA: You Never Asked Me!  
KANAYA: Instead You Disregarded My Will In Favor Of An Idea Of Your Own!  
KANAYA: That Is HIS Ways Not Yours!  
KANAYA: You Are Not That Selfish!!!  
KANAYA: You Are Not An Egocentric Person At All!  
KANAYA: Dont You Think You Adopted His Fashion Instead Of Thinking In Your Distinct Way?  
KANAYA: If You Think That Your Eyes Are Open Then Explain Why Are You So Blind In Your Desire To Become Important Again!  
KANAYA: You Have Carelessly Left Everyone Behind Without A Single Word!  
KANAYA: Not Only Me!  
ROSEBOT: I ensured that everybody who cares would agree to let me go. And if I recall correctly, you accepted my absence in this reality. Our phone call, remember?  
KANAYA: Oh Yes The One I Was Manipulated To Answer In A Way Dirk Needed!  
ROSEBOT: A small sacrifice to increase success rate of my mission.  
KANAYA: That  
KANAYA: THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!!!  
KANAYA: Are You That Delusional Robot???

Hurry the fuck up before I assist her myself.

ROSEBOT: You see, Kanaya, what matters is your agreement, not the way it was achieved.  
ROSEBOT: If you weren't ready to accept my departure, you wouldn't budge, no matter how hard my father would’ve tried to exhort you.  
ROSEBOT: And you would have no problem recognizing his presence in your head if his endeavors were too much, believe me.  
ROSEBOT: You were actually fine with this, on a level much more honest than you think.  
ROSEBOT: But this... splash of chaotic emotions is in the way of your key steps of self-realization. Let it go, concentrate on yourself instead of me.  
ROSEBOT: There is always time to think what you truly are. Don't be ashamed of yourself, because I surely won't be scared away by the Real Kanaya. Every iteration of you is beautiful to me, in her own bizarre way.

I wish I would have that much time in my pockets! Come on, Rose, wrap it up and come help me. That fucking fraymotif of your everbitching mom was a close call. You know better than anyone what sort of an asshole she can be towards others.

but you respect them, do you not? the only reason you dislike them is because they are proud enough to not let themselves be outlined. you hate them because you struggle with deciding if they should be subdued due to usable potential, or abused due to futility. rogue of void may be secretive at times, but when they gain initiative, there are not much things that can become a hindrance. a complete wildcard for you, so unnecessarily untouchable.

Oh yeah, almost forgot that she changed her pronoun without sewing up her cunt. For fucks sake, she wanted to ride me more than anyone in my old universe. And judging by the pesterlogs with AR, she rarely opted for the backdoor during her roleplay sessions. A strangely female-like pattern, don't you think so?

people change.

Oh Lord, I wish that rule would apply to some red-texted dipshit as well.

KANAYA: I Would Never Submit To This Corrupted Travesty Of My Wife

But what if you will? She only wants the best for you. But unlike yourself, sweet Rose is never afraid to act when she senses danger for her dearest. While you managed to do nothing for her over the last few years of living together, she matured. And now she is a true goddess, with a mind too complicated for any mortal to understand, including you. But somewhere there, deeply inside, you know she's still that silly girl that wants you to smile more than anything else. Maybe her ways are difficult for your understanding, but she just wants to help. Why won't you ascend for her and become equals? That only takes a little bit of trust. You haven't stopped loving your Rose to such extent that you don't trust her anymore, have you? Of course you still want to be together, to feel her hugs and hear her voice murmuring. You feel regret for refusing, so you rethink her proposal. Now you'd prefer to agree and become hers forever.

KANAYA: Whatever I Need To Do In Order To Aid You Rose  
KANAYA: I Will Do It  
KANAYA: No Matter What The Price Is  
KANAYA: If I Need To Sacrifice Myself To Free You From That Control Freak Then So Be It

She... What the–? You. Walking skull. I can't actually believe I'm saying this, but I need you to explain me what the fuck is happening.

kanaya bares her lipstick, its motor emitting a low hum as the razor-sharp chains move with anticipation from one end of guide bar to another. taller widow stands confidently vis-a-vis the metal automaton controlled by the person she cares for the most. she has minor chances in defeating princes artwork, and she understands this. but she does her best at showing no signs of fear or anxiety. her blood boils from the frequency of heartbeats as she is going to attempt a nearly suicidal attack. it is her final attempt to claim rose. her rose, and nobody else's.

Okay, three things. First of all, I appreciate your submissiveness. It took you no time to start babbling about that scene. Second of all, why the fuck did you describe that chain as a razor-sharp? It's not how chainsaws are designed. Oh, you wanted to underline how deadly it is? I actually have a better proposition: that weapon is utter garbage. I studied that thing while trying to reverse engineer its shape-shifting abilities. It can't cut through even most simple of titanium-based alloys, let alone Rosebot's composite plating. It's a lumberjack's daily tool, not a devastating armament at all. And third of all, that's not what I fucking requested from you.

ROSEBOT: Violence will achieve nothing.  
ROSEBOT: No matter how much do you want to murder me, destruction of this body won't be considered Just.  
ROSEBOT: And I don't imply that my death must be Heroic.  
ROSEBOT: I will simply rejoin the combat in a brand new vessel once defeated, ready to protect my hopes and dreams.  
KANAYA: How  
ROSEBOT: Ascended deities have their secrets.  
ROSEBOT: Leave this mess for me to handle. I can take as much beating as I have to.  
KANAYA: Does He  
KANAYA: Use You As A Shield  
KANAYA: Rose

every phrase vampire says is pronounced with measured pauses. her voice is cold and full of anger as she frowns at new piece of information received from-

Don't evade the topic, girl. Why is that horned bitch not complying? I felt humiliated while attempting to play along with her nasty sapphic mind. Lesbians are fucking perverts. And I'm not saying this because this is an unstudied topic to me.

maybe you should do a better research.

Maybe you should not tease me like I'm the keeper of your spades pail. Answer the question.

i am not flirting with you, prince. when reality is in such danger from your actions, there is no time for any sorts of personal feelings. the only reason i am communicating with you is to learn your weaknesses.

Which is a base cooking recipe for cherub darkrom xenofucking. You are just aiming to dominate me for sake of saving your territory from big bad evil me. Sorry, cherub. The queue for my dick is already too long to fit a random virgin.

the prince knew that was nothing but an exaggeration. the only living being on the ship that would want to approach his human genitalia was terezi, yet even she seemed to ignore him. he had no idea how big was the influence of his hormones on the things he says. claiming they were all jokes, somewhere there, deeply inside, he was being serious. and desperate for some primitive sexual attention. he was not prepared for a life in isolation, with nobody to appease him, was he? it exhausted him so much that he even began to show interest in girls.

Why use the wakeful body when I had a comatosed one? Plus, you underestimate my collection of combat sex-brobots. They are hell of contestants for you.

you are a disgusting being, prince.

Oh, look who got overly empathized for human concept of incest! Isn't that a member of Freud's favorite race? Your whole life must consist of searching for your bro's solid snake, or anything that represents it. And here goes me, a person who was the closest to Him than anybody else. We are the best caliginous ship in paradox space, admit it. I need to ensure this thing becomes the most popular among the masses. Who needs JohnRezi anyway?

if your lack of knowledge is that critical, i think am willing to accommodate you.

What was the trigger? Did I hurt a fangirl of the most rushed pairing of the canon? Or do I just need to ship _us_ together every time I need a favor from you? That's an arrangement I'm okay with, by the way.

silence. what do you know about sylphs?

That they are all failures in regards to their Aspects? I know a couple of them. First one was such a brilliant Light player that she once came up with a faulty theory and had no luck backing it up with her actions. The other one is a lost cause, too. Being a Space player, not she even got close to doing a Spacey Thing, but she was also generous enough to give cancer to the only universe she shat out. And I am infinitely grateful for having such fun times in her hell world, but look, I survived it. And I will survive anything that whore is going to perform. Because damn me if I won’t talk at least _some_ sense into this walking disaster.

sylphs have assigned aspects purely for basic purposes of the game. once their function is fulfilled, one may decidedly forget about potential that otherwise would service other classes instead of dooming them. for aspect is never supposed to be a sylph's purpose. in fact, their class may be considered the most unusual of all. they are challenged to find their own ways in search for consistent power. if explained roughly, their mythological role must be life of hearts, or soul healers. a fully realized sylph operates in dimensions impervious to either heart or life players. they heal physical scars that only usage of a quest bed would be able to fix. and when it comes to soul control, they can become powerful enough to resist their entity being altered or riven. when a sylph feels the desperation to do so, they are able to amend the storyline itself, and if one got a full knowing of future and past, the consequences of their work may even fit their design.

kanaya's ability to discern your venomous color is not someone's governance. and it is not a cunning device awaiting to be disabled. she developed such skill in alignment with her hidden role all by herself. no longer her heart obeys you.

Great, would you use at least 1/20 of words next time? But at least I know the situation isn't as threatening as I thought. Maybe my plan will need some minor adjustments? Thanks for helping out. Joining my side for that brief moment was a nice change of pace, don't you agree? It felt almost like 413 P.C., when another you tapped walls of text in Trollian about my godtier wings. Nostalgic shit. Man, you are so desperate to break stuff down for people that sometimes you don't even care who should hear what. You got to control yourself better to not burst out like that during your quests on getting laid. It's a long way to learn, I’ll tell you! Speaking of the overwrought females...

ROSEBOT: I don't want to do this, Kanaya.  
KANAYA: I Wonder How Long Will It Take Him To Change Your Mind  
KANAYA: Is He Describing Which Part Of My Body Should Be Damaged First?  
KANAYA: Or What If You Are Allowed To Pick It Yourself  
KANAYA: Oh My Who Knows?!

Every player that enters a created universe is destined to realize their Ultimate Self, that's a general rule. Maybe it won't be this Kanaya, but hey, eventually you are going to meet the one who became enlightened enough to be truly yours. Even if a whole freaking timeline must be created within a frog _exclusively_ for her to do that. And don't forget, our session will help you to meet that chick wherever she would dwell. So don't hesitate. I'm sure she will understand why you did this to one of her. All of us will receive a happy fucking ending when it’s over.

seer raises her augmented hand with a heavy motion and aims at the desperate troll. her face currently shows no recognizable emotions; she doesn't know what should be displayed at the moments like this.

ROSEBOT: Final warning.  
KANAYA: One Way Or Another I Will Liberate You

sylph charges towards the seer's shell, her rainbow drinker speed makes her approach rapid enough for human being to miss. but not for rose's new set of sensors and motors. she can readily change her aim to the correct direction and fire a precise deadly shot. but she does no such thing. she stands where she stood, her armor easily deflecting furious attacks of kanaya's chainsaw, right until her revving weapon breaks into shards during one of the impacts. sylph induces even more pity once she decides to improvise, hitting rose's body with bare hands, each hit tearing her skin more until green blood starts to leak and drip onto the grass. light goddess carves her grimace in the memory: kanaya's eyes squeezing shut as she tries to suppress the pain from hitting solid metal. is that how temerarious she is to be with you like the old days?

She's no longer a person you loved. Illogical, too emotional and weak in spirit. This Kanaya did nothing to empathize with you. And only thing she tries to do now is vandalizing your awesome body. Honestly, she has more similarities with a wild animal than a sentient being–

she needs you.

You know what, I'm not playing these games anymore. I uncaptchalogue a remote and press the exact sequence of buttons to transmit a signal to Rose, which she successfully receives. I thought Plan B won't be needed, but their horseshit AND you? I have more important business than managing you three in the background.

Execute order 6.  
Lock on nearest target.  
Location: Chest region.  
Allocate full power to photon cannon.

Now kill her already!


	2. Chapter 2

Do you realize how much time could be saved if you did this at the very beginning? Move your ass to the battlefront and deal with this overgrown infant. Reverse psychology doesn't work as brilliantly on Jake as I expected. Why do I even tend to keep such big hopes for him, _sigh_.

ROSEBOT: Understood.

rose does not spend a single second to look at the falling body. she turns her back and lifts off to answer her master's call, arriving just in time to protect him from the fatal blow. she is eager to wreak havoc in the battle, mostly so she could forget.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kanaya.

Please, tell me everything is okay.

[Wake up!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846025/chapters/44726494)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the link works.


End file.
